gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie John Thompson
Charlie John Thompson 'is one of the main characters in the Fanfiction: ''Glee, A New Beginning, written by ArpickgLeeker. Biography Charlie has lived in Lima since he was born.He comes from a very wealthy family. But money doesn't mean anything to him. He is an only child, so he was raise as a prodigal son. He loves performing. Everything that has to be with singing, dancing or acting matters him. His first words were: Rock and Roll, literally. His parents wanted him to be a lawyer, or president, but they support his decision of being an artist, as long as it makes him happy, it will make them hapy too. Charlie is a great student, he has great notes. He often competes with Chuck to see who's the best of the class. His dream is to be famous, on Broadway and Hollywood. That's all the matters to him, right after his family and friends. He loves hanging out with friends, going to parties and whatever it has to be having fun. He's not really into sports, but he is the Quarterback of the '''McKinley Titans. Charlie has never had a girlfriend before joining the Glee Club. He had always been looking for the right girl, and he won't stop until he gets her. Charlie is trying to look for his place on life, that's why he is very dedicated on what he does. Personality Charlie is a very kind guy. He loves helping others. He is also very loyal, he defends his friends and never let them down. He is a very mature guy, so he knows what he wants. He is also very dedicated, if something crosses his mind, anyone and anything can make it get out of it. Glee, A New Beginning Songs: Solos: Season One: *'The Reason' by Hoobastank (New Directions) *'Perfect' from Simple Plan (Popularity) *'Suspicious Minds' by Elvis Presley (Secrets) *'I Want To Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles (Let It Be) *'Grenade' by Bruno Mars (Here Again) *'One Song Glory' by RENT ''(Broadway, Is Your Fault) *'Kiss Yourself Goodbye''' by The All-American Rejects (Leaving And Goodbye) *'I Know' by ArpickgLeeker (Make Me A Song) *'Doubts' by ArpickgLeeker (We Did It!) *'Playing God' by Paramore (Misery Business) *'Misery Business / Ignorance' by Paramore (Misery Business) *'Hey There Delilah' by Plaine White T's (What A Beautiful Name) *'Cooler Than Me' by Mike Posner (Don't Stop Me Now, I'm Winning) *'Makes Me Wonder' by Maroon 5 (Makes Me Wonder) *'O Holy Night' by Mariah Carey (12 Days Of Christmas) *'Don't Rain On My Parade' by Funny Girl (Push Me To The Limits) *'Feel' by Robbie Williams (Bon Voyage) Season Two: *'Your Eyes' by RENT (Kiss Me) *'Honesty' by Billy Joel (Let Me Be) *'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt (Be My Valentine) *'Cough Syrup' by Young The Giant (Mirror, Mirror) *'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects (Sex Battle) *'When I'm Gone' by Simple Plan (Sex Battle) *'You'll Be In My Heart' by Tarzan (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'Crazy' by Simple Plan (Crazy) *'Vienna' by Billy Joel (It's Over!) *'I Saw Her Standing There/Rip It Up' by The Beatles/Little Richard (Rock N' Roll) Season Three: * No More Drama by Joshua Ledet (Lights, Drama And More Drama) * More Than I Can Say by Leo Sayer (It's Time To Break Up) * Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra (Merry Christmas, It's All I Can Say) *'Believe' by Cher (Divas In The House) *'Too Close' by Alex Clare (Too Close) *'New York State Of Mind' by Billy Joel (Halfway There) Duets: Season One: *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey with Jade (New Directions) *'Your Love Is A Lie / Cold Shoulder' by Simple Plan / Adele with Jade (Welcome To My Life) *'Welcome To My Life' from Simple Plan with Chuck (Welcome To My Life) *'Wonderwall' by Oasis with Dj (What I Have Done!) *'You're The One That I Want' by Grease with Jade (C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A) *'What Christmas Means To Me' by Stevie Wonder with Mark (12 Days Of Christmas) *'Promiscuous Girls' by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland with Rose (Do You Understand What I Say?) *'Primavera Anticipada (It Is My Song)' by Laura Pausini ft. James Blunt with Jade (Do You Understand What I Say?) *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People with Dj (Before The Hard Work, Party!) Season Two: *'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown with Charlotte (Two Is Better Than One) *'Light My Candle' by RENT with Jade (Feel The Beat) *'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' by Guns N' Roses with Jade (Road To Fame) *'Heaven' by Bryan Adams with Ashton (Be My Valentine) *'Another Day' by RENT with Jade (Let's Pay RENT) *'Lay All Your Love On Me' by Mamma Mia! with Jade (Let's Pay RENT) *'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars with Penny (Sing Off) *'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum with Jade (Sex Battle) *'Monster' by Paramore with Jade (Cars For Sale) *'Hakuna Matata' by The Lion King with Chuck (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'A Whole New World' by Aladdin with Jade (Feel The Magic In The Air) *'SING' by My Chemical Romance with Jade (Crazy) *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + The Machine with Dj (It's Over!) *'Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)' by Muse with Penny (Let's Dance) *'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne with Jade (Olé) Season Three: *'Home' by Philip Phillips with Jade (Everything's New, Old, Different And The Same) *'Call Me' by Blondie with Charlotte (Call Me) *'Last Train To London / Be With You' by Electric Light Orchestra / Atomic Kittens with Jade (Two As One) *'National Anthem' by Lana Del Rey with Jade (Frienemies, This Is Your Stop) *'As Long As You're Mine' by Wicked with Jade (Will I Carry Keys Every Day?) *'Crash Your Party' by Karmin with Courtney (Pair Me With You) *'Breaking Free' from High School Musical with Jade (High Rock) *'Knowing Me, Knowing You' from Mamma Mia! with Jade (Knowing Me, Knowing You) *'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra with Chuck (Halfway There) *'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' by Fall Out Boy with Austynn (This Ain't A Goodbye, It's A See You Later) Glee, A New Beginning: The College Experience Songs: Solos: Season One: *'How You See The World' by Coldplay (Knocking Doors) Duets: Season One: *'I Hope I Get It' from A Chorus Line with Cassandra (A New Beginning) *'Shattered Dreams' by Johnny Hates Jazz with Gunner (Do You Mind?) *'Heart Skips A Beat' by Olly Murs with Mel (Hard, Isn't It?) *'White Flag' by Dido with Jade (Hard, Isn't It?) Solos in a Group Number: Season One: * Settle Down by No Doubt with Caro, Charlotte, Jade, Penny, Chuck, Dj, Gunner, Luke, Mark and Teddy (A New Beginning) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members